Chasing the Melody
by xaia013
Summary: This is the story of a boy and a girl. This is a story of growing up and learning. This is the story of how Massie Block and Todd Lyons fell in love. Folks, this is going to get messy. T for course language.
1. Chapter 1

_claire lyons_

As the only daughter of simple, innocent, rather naive parents, Claire Lyons had always prided herself on being the only worldly member of the family, the one who persuaded Judy (her amazingly sweet mother) not to buy the tacky white fur poncho, the one Jay (her equally lovable father) always went to when deciding what to wear to parties. But right here and now, staring out through the tinted side windows of the Lyons' glossy blue Lexus, Claire had to wonder if her position in the family would stay the same once they returned.

They were coming back. _Back_, essentially, meant that posh, familiar estate on the East Coast. To be specific, Westchester, New York: the Block estate. They were coming back to Westchester, and Claire had never felt so nervous. She had been away for close to three years now, a lifetime. She had traveled to California, and from there, had built herself an invincible fortress of fame and pride. She had shot in Tibet, Honolulu, Las Vegas, the Taj Mahal. She was a starlet, pure and simple. But Claire Lyons could never forget her not-so-humble beginnings, and some deserted, lonely corner of her mind still ached for the evermore alpha-ranked Massie Block's acceptance.

Claire had made a resolution with herself though. Claire had outgrown her insecure, meek little follower girl phase. She had resolved to remove the wimpy image that her little thirteen-year old self had put across. Massie Block was just another girl, just another teen struggling through the journey that was adolescence (although admittedly, Claire had it a _tad_ bit harder, considering her A-list status in Hollywood). Claire Lyons was her own person. She had made it in Hollywood, land of the cutthroat lawyers and bitchy, underhanded soap actresses. She could quite obviously make it in Westchester, New York, right?

Claire Lyons smiled to herself reassuringly. She leaned back on the luxurious black seats, flipped the hood of her red and white terry-cloth Killian hoodie over her signature silver-blonde hair, and powered up her iPod. Soon she was lost in the sweet lyrics of the song her boyfriend Ash had sang for her. She slowly drifted off into sleep. Her last, fleeting thought before sleep claimed her was '_At least we can all be a family again, since Todd's coming back…"_

_massie block_

As the sun drew closer towards the horizon, Massie could feel the last fleeting rays of sunshine fall on the back of head, warming her body. Massie blinked her eyes sleepily, and smiled at the image that met her eyes. The lake in front of her caught the light of the mango sun, turning into a glassy mirror of gold. Massie could see the refection of the different hues of purple and pink in the sky behind her, sharp in contrast to the dark ivy leaves climbing from the sturdy trees. She looked at her own reflection last, and reveled in her warm surprise.

This was the first time she had ever gone riding casually, without the usual riding crop and breeches, and it was much more comfortable. She looked more casual than she'd even realized when she'd dressed. She'd donned her favorite casual, thin white vintage Chanel sundress, and her slim peachy-smooth legs disappeared into shiny dark red knee-length riding boots. A coordinating polished riding helmet was strapped over her thick, glossy-brown French braid. She looked regal and wild as she perched elegantly on her racing horse, Brownie. She decided that she looked much like a runaway princess, though she'd never admit it aloud.

Normally she'd also never let herself be seen so mismatched and _not_ put together in public, but today was Blackie's birthday, and she'd decided that instead of the usual riding party she held with her riding camp friends, she would keep it a small affair, with no one attending but herself and her pet pug Bean, so no one- repeat: _no one_- would ever see her dressed so carelessly. Bean, her only other guest, was actually curled up in her saddle bag at the moment, and the heat that seemed to have monopolized everyone else's plans had no affect on the sleeping dog, even though the thick black leather must've trapped heat inside like a radiator. Massie took one last long look at the setting sun and the wild princess who watched it from the lake before turning away. It was time to go back.

Besides, the Lyons would be coming home today, and Massie was just dying to meet older Claire. Claire Lyons had been in Massie's tight-knit alpha group a couple years back (even though it felt like ages ago), but she was positive that Claire would think that she, Kristen, Alicia, and Dylan were uber-immature, now that she'd plugged herself into the glamorous world of the rich and famous. Massie still remembered the first time her view of Claire Lyons had changed, all those years back as a freshman. She and Alicia had been on a joint family winter break skiing trip, and they had been sharing a suite. Massie had just stepped out of the suite's Jacuzzi when Alicia had yelled for her to hurry up and get out, because she had just _had_ to see something. Massie had hurried out, still only clad in the hotel's complimentary robes when she'd joined Alicia in front of the TV. _The Insider_ was showing an exclusive preview into the world of the young and famous actors in the brand new sequel to _Dial L for Loser_, and Massie had shown up right at the moment when Claire was being in introduced. Massie remembered feeling proud and intimidated by her ex-best friend as she strutted down the carpet like the next Angelina Jolie, looking perfectly poised and gorgeous in her outfit, her silvery-blonde hair (the same hair that would later become her trademark signature) glamorously curled in such a way that Massie doubted that even Jakkob could imitate. She'd watched in complete surprise as Claire had tossed a subtle wink and a flirty two-finger salute at the camera before sauntering away. She remembered wondering where her shy, adorable little Florida newbie had gone, and when this self-assured, glitzy girl had taken her place.

Massie couldn't wait to meet her. Apprehension ruled her nerves though. Would Claire remember those few months when she had all but shunned her? Would she hold it against her? Massie desperately hoped not.

Though she never admitted it, Massie Block had changed, however subtly. Her previously coveted position as alpha (junior class, of course) had turned from more of position she had to fight to keep, into a privilege, something she sometimes took for granted. And with this change in her philosophy came a change in _her._ And even she had to admit, the change was definitely positive.

But more change was coming…_Massie could feel it. _

claire lyons

Claire gaped at the lush green lawns as Jay drove up to the gates. The tall, silvery, barb-wire gates seemed almost like a contradiction to the manicured fields, a cruel reminder of what it really was. _Military school_. Claire remembered the decision that had sent her family gracing the covers of tabloids for months.

Todd was no doubt one of the more annoying brothers that had ever come into existence, but Claire loved him nonetheless. But when Todd pulled his most extreme prank yet, the Lyons had to put their foot down. Sabotaging his ex-best friend's (who happened to be a pretty famous soap star) latest gig was going a bit too far. So Jay and Judy shipped him off to Pennsylvania, where he had lived at military school for three years. He only came back every two years, and the last time Claire saw him was at some Hollywood gala last year, when she had been stressed out of her mind for having to sing at the White House. Needless to say, she hadn't been able to appreciate Todd like she could have.

The guard nodded his head at them and slid the gates open, revealing rows and rows of polished black houses, each one with tinted windows. Claire pressed her face against the windows, taking in the muscle-corded, uniform wearing rows of guys. Only a few hard-faced girls stood between. A shouting man with a polished badge on his chest paced the ranks, pausing to yell in the faces of some of his men (and women).

They drove past it all, past the mess hall, where she could make out the faces of some boys whistling at their passing car before the guards yelled at them to shut up. They finally reached the largest black building, this one with clear windows. Claire slid her hoodie up (just in case) and hopped out of the car. The grass felt wet with morning dew and slid beneath her jet-black knee-length Rocadeer riding boots. She smiled reassuringly at Judy's nervous face and took her mother's hand before squeezing it. _It's just Todd. How much do you think he's changed?_

"I haven't seen Todd on so long Mom, _way_ too long."

"You're right honey. Jay, why did you ever convince me that military school was the right choice for our boy?" Judy demanded. Claire giggled as they made their way to the building. It was completely normal for her mother to pin the blame on her husband. They began bickering as they stepped into the lobby.

Claire took in the crispness of it all. The walls were glossy auburn wood, and the carpeting was thick and white. The desk attendant was tall and blonde, with immaculate make-up and a neatly pressed khaki uniform. She grinned at them, revealing rows and rows of perfectly perfect white teeth.

"The Lyons? Right over there, please." She gestured towards an overstuffed glossy black leather armchair that sat facing the window. There seemed to be a leg peeking out from it, but it was the wrong size. Too big, too _long_. Judy seemed to have the same thought, because her voice was taut, but strong.

"Todd? _Todd honey?_" The figure in the armchair leaped up, and Claire's eyes turned huge.

The boy in the armchair was like a dream. He had some of Todd's features, but enhanced, somehow sharpened. He had grown into his face, which seemed too old for her tiny, mischievous little brother. His previously carrot-topped head, which had given him the look of a person who stuck his finger in an electric socket, now just resembled a gingery-blonde untamable bush. And his tiny frame had grown. _A lot._ As Claire threw herself into the biggest bear hug possible, she realized that he now towered over her. That was going to have to take some getting used to…

Claire felt his suddenly thick arms wrap around her tightly, and then she felt their parents join in. They just stood there like that, for a good minute or so, till Claire gasped. "_Can't…breathe!"_ She heard a deep, unfamiliar chucking before the arms disbanded and Claire could inhale again.

"ClaireBear's gotten a bit taller, I see," came a deep tenor voice. _Where has the familiar squeaky soprano gone?_ Claire gaped at her little brother.

"_Claire? _You think _Claire's_ gotten a bit taller? _Jesus Christ _Todd! You're a full head taller than me!" her dad exclaimed proudly, clapping his son on the back. Claire frowned.

"It's pretty weird," she said matter-of-factly.

"Well, you'll be happy to know that I haven't changed. _One bit_." Claire inched away.

"I'm not so sure that's a good thing…" Todd smiled evilly. We suddenly heard a wet sob from our right.

"_Mom," _we all sighed at the same time, rolling our eyes.

"Mass honey! The Lyons' are finally here!" Massie heard her mother clasp her hands together and squeal as she ran to the foyer downstairs to open the door as William trotted behind her, chuckling softly. Massie grinned bemusedly at her mother and rolled her eyes. Her mother was even more excited than Massie at the Lyons' return, though Massie suspected that it was largely due to the fact that Judi had been her closest friend before she moved away.

Massie felt a wave of apprehension as she heard the first squeals and the exclamations of delight. "JUDI! Oh my god OH MY GOD!" Massie heard her mother screech. Massie winced, but smiled nonetheless. IT was time.

Before she left, she checked her reflection in the mirror. Her simple white off-the-shoulder tee and pinstripe dark denim shorts gave her an understated classy look, but the glossy, apple-red ankle boots upped the glamour element. Her dark hair was out and still wavy from the braid, and fell around her bare shoulders. Her make-up was subtle, but glossy. She'd rate herself at least a 9.3.

Massie pursed her Stila-slicked lips, squared her shoulders, and strode out the door, channeling carefree. She took the corkscrew staircase slowly so her boots wouldn't click obnoxiously against the wood-paneled stairs, acting as though she wasn't excited out of her mind.

Massie could hear her parents and the Lyons greeting each other excitedly from behind the wall. Massie took a deep breath, and stepped out.

As soon as her mother rang the bell, Claire was reminded uncannily of the first time they'd come to meet the Blocks. Dad and Todd had been fussing behind in the car, doing something or another, and she and her mother had come bravely to stand on the classy, million-dollar threshold of the biggest house they'd ever seen. Judi had rung the doorbell and stepped back, and Claire had been fussing with her friendship bracelets.

The similarities to then and now were uncanny. Todd and Dad were behind, playing with the radio or something, and her mother had just rung the bell. Claire was fiddling with the red-gold Thai bangle that Aria, her Hollywood best friend, had given her. But this time was going to be different, Claire was sure of it. And the first step was to stop being such a baby. Claire stood up straight, straightened her soft black traveling shorts, and unzipped her hoodie a little more to reveal the adorable ivory tank she wore beneath it. She quickly straightened her super-high blonde pony and rubbed her lips to remove the tell-tale just-applied shine she'd acquired in the car, when she'd put on her third layer of her favorite strawberry dollar-store lip gloss.

But when Kendra opened the door, Claire didn't receive the aloof, cold greeting that she'd expected from the infamous mother. Kendra threw open the door, caught sight of Judi, and screeched before throwing her mother into a huge hug. William appeared behind her, chucking, his eyes lined with age and humor. William had aged wonderfully, his once perfect brown hair now lined with silver, and his button-down shirt didn't exude the young-husband look that it had back when Claire had known him as a seventh-grader, but more of an extinguished-father look. When Kendra stepped back from her hug, Claire caught sight of her. She'd aged gracefully. The cowl-neck sweaters she'd favored back in the day had matured into turtle-neck sweaters, and her chic previous bob had grown and acquired some softness, giving her face a subtle beauty. "Claire, darling, you look gorgeous!" Kendra gushed stepping back to get a proper look. "You're so tall now, honey! How have you been? I hear your acting career has really taken _off_." Kendra enveloped Claire into a hug as William greeted Judi.

"It has. Acting has really become my passion now, Mrs. Block," Claire said enthusiastically, channeling the excited young girl façade that adults loved so much.

"Oh, enough of this Mrs. Block nonsense. Kendra, dear, call me Kendra. When did you ever call me Mrs. Block?" Kendra laughed. "Now where are Jay and Todd?"

"Yes, where are the devils?" William chimed in, giving Claire a warm greeting smile (which Claire assumed was the most she was going to get). Claire gestured outside. "They're coming. They're doing something with the car…"

"Jay! Todd! Come inside! The radio doesn't need fixing!" Judi yelled. "Especially your fixing," she muttered under her breath as Claire giggled. Claire's dad appeared by Judi's side, grinning widely as he gave William one of those awkward shoulder-hugs. "Will! Long time no see, buddy." Jay grinned. "And Kendra, looking lovely as ever." Jay ushered Kendra into a hug.

"Jay! Oh, thank god you're finally here. I need your help. See, I'm getting a car, and…" Jay and William strode off into the house, looking very much like brothers. Kendra and Judi snickered.

"Men. Oh, Judi dear, where's Todd? I'll bet he's all grown up now, like Claire."

"Todd? Oh, he's-"

"Hey guys." Claire, Kendra, and Judi turned around to see the one and only Massie Block, standing there on the floor looking like a queen. Claire had to admit, adolescence had served her well. As a seventh-grader, Massie had been pretty enough, but now, looking at the seventeen-year old version of Massie, Claire had to admit that she'd gotten kind of beautiful. And Claire could see that her fashion sense was still intact…

"Oh, Massie! Goodness girl, you've gotten so beautiful! I told you Kendra. This girl of yours is going to put the rest of the world to shame." Judi smothered Massie in a hug, and Claire just grinned imagining 7th grade Massie roll her eyes at the display. But surprisingly, Massie seemed just a _tiny_ bit happy to see Judi.

"Hey, Aunt Judi," Massie grinned, wrapping her arms around Judi's slimmer frame. "How are you?"

"Just fine, sweetie. So, how've you been? Breaking hearts? Ah, well, I'll get caught up in your life during dinner, I suppose. I'll just leave you two to reacquaint yourselves." Judi winked, hooked arms with Kendra, and sauntered away, giggling about Martha Stewart or something.

Claire stood still, watching Massie with her best poker face. Massie looked coolly back, a little smirk-smile on her perfect berry-stained lips.

"…So. Claire Lyons. Back from the world of Hollywood, into our modest little town of Westchester." Claire slid her sunglasses back on her forehead, revealing her perfectly-made up face. She lifted her chin, warrior pose, and spoke, her internationally-acclaimed voice sounding through the foyer.

"Good to be back." Claire checked her mask of glacier-coolness for cracks, but found none. She hid her jittery nerves far better than she had as a middle-schooler. The moment of decision was upon them. Would Massie accept her, or deny her? Claire wasn't deluded into thinking that this would make or break her life, but it would change the way she lived in Westchester.

Massie lifted her head back, her perfect hair shining in the last rays of sunlight, and then her perfect face broke into a smile. "_Good to have you back."_ She crossed the threshold in three crisp clicks of her Manolo Blahnik boots, and threw her arms around Claire.

Claire hid her shock well, but it still felt odd. She was immediately engulfed in the vaguely familiar trademark Massie scent: Chanel No. Five, lavender and freesia body lotion, and the clean, soapy smell of Jakkob's shampoo and deep conditioner. Claire got over her shock fairly quickly and returned the embrace, hoping she smelt as good as Massie. Life in Westchester was going to be just fine.

Massie stepped back, letting Claire go at arm's length. "Well, let me look at you! You look so different. At-_least_ an 8.5 and you've been in the car for _hours_. What happened to little green Florida Claire?" Massie laughed. Massie took in the slightly off-kilter blonde ponytail, the zip-up hoodie (ew. But still, hoodie-wise, it was pretty cute), the a-_dorbz_ white tank she'd borrow later, comfy-cute shorts, slightly sexy riding boots, red-gold bangle, and tiny Cartier studs. New Claire was far better than she'd imagined.

"You look seriously hot. I am _so_ borrowing that cami. And those shoes, I now proclaim _mine_." Massie shot her a mischievous smirk. Claire laughed. "You can borrow whenever, Mass. I gotta start paying off the debt I owe you from middle school. I borrowed _everything_."

Claire and Massie turned to go upstairs when suddenly a figure appeared at the door.

"took you long enough," laughed Claire.

But Massie couldn't speak. Not when the boy standing before her was the most beautiful boy she'd ever seen. He towered over them and grinned goofily, and Massie swooned a little, her dry mouth almost dropping open. Claire's boyfriend? Massie felt torn.

"Todd, everyone's inside already. Let's go in."

Instantly, Massie started visibly. Todd Lyons?


	2. Chapter 2

_massie block_

Throughout dinner, Massie vaguely felt as though she was in a parallel universe. One where Judi wore classy clothes, her father was actually enthusiastic about something, Claire was hot and trendy, and Todd Lyons was…almost alien.

The last time she remembered, he had been tiny, only to her shoulder despite the fact that he was barely a year younger, and he'd had that almost traumatic bright-red hair and freckled face. Not to mention, his idea of fun had been to spy on her and the girls with his freaky friend, Tiny Nathan (who, she had to mention, was all grown-up and _uber_-hot, though still quite short). He had been Claire's annoying, LBR twerp of a little brother, no one of importance at all.

And yet here he was, in his khaki cargos and black fitted Armani T-shirt, looking as though he had just stepped out of the pages of an Abercrombie and Fitch catalogue. His red hair had lightened to a strawberry blonde, and he'd grown _tall_. Massie didn't consider herself short, even while wearing flats, but she only reached up to just under his chin. And military school had done wonderful things to his physique, from what she could make out through his shirt.

He hadn't stopped talking all evening.

As soon as he'd stepped over the threshold, Massie had been swept into a giant bear hug of sweet-smelling cologne and hard muscle (and she'd, of course, loved it while trying to remain indifferent) before he'd opened his mouth and began jabbering away.

_Massie Block! Holy shit, I remember you! Hot as always, Mass. _Then he'd had the nerve to _wink_ at her before dodging Claire's smack and striding off towards their living room. Massie could hear his excited exclamations from her room across the house.

He was _exhausting_.

_claire lyons_

Claire giggled as she flipped through the neverending racks of Massie's closet. "Mass, your closet is most definitely obese," she called out, grabbing the most adorable peach halter-neck, backless dress and holding it up for Massie to see. Massie looked over from where she had been applying a new coat of mascara and giggled.

"Hands _off_, Claire. That's the dress I was going to wear to dinner today." Massie swatted Claire's hands off the dress and thrust her mascara into it instead.

"Go do something productive instead of saying queer things about my wardrobe." Massie shooed her away with a gesture and then slipped easily and shamelessly out of her clothes and into the new dress with Claire in the room. So she was a firm believer in the 'if you've got it, flaunt it'- philosophy.

Claire's tongue stuck out of the side of her immaculately glossed mauve lips as she dabbed on a bit of rosy shadow and lined her eyes carefully in Urban Decay bourbon glitter brown liner. She blinked her perfect lashes in Massie's semi-circle red mosaic-bordered mirror and set the make-up down on the midnight-blue dresser.

Massie's bedroom, dubbed the iPad the last time she'd been in it, had received the mother of all makeovers. Gone was the all-white furniture, bed, and walls with their modern yet sparse accents. Instead of the all-white furniture, the dresser, headboard, book-case, and armoire had been painted midnight-blue and had a mesh net of tiny gold lights wrapped around the sides. The walls had been painted an off-white/gold, and a large whorl of red velvet swirled around the walls, adding a nice contrast of color. The ceiling had been painted midnight-blue, and studded with crystals that gleamed like stars. A red-orange dome which emanated the light was embedded in the center of the ceiling with red and orange flames painted around it to make it look like a sun. The luxurious queen bed had been covered in red sheets and blue and gold pillows.

It was absolutely fabulous, and ten times better than the iPad.

"'Kay, I'm set. Let's go?" Claire fluffed her ponytail and turned. Massie hummed a nondescript and off-tune melody as she slipped into platform wedges that looked slightly painful, even to Claire's heel-veteran eyes.

Massie turned, and raised a perfect eyebrow as she took Claire in, from the top of her blonde travel pony-tail to the very soles of her favorite rugged (yet totally not formal-wear) Rocadeer boots. Claire fought the urge to fidget like an LBR.

"Uh, honey, not like _that_ you're not."

She shrugged. "My clothes are being shipped over tomorrow, so…"

Massie tsk-ed disapprovingly as she walked around Claire, as if surveying livestock. "Claire, really? You basically borrowed my entire wardrobe at OCD. Stop being such a queer and get over here."

Claire grinned as she jogged over to where Massie was rifling through the endless racks of clothes. Massie was something else.

Claire stifled a grin as she stepped out of the Block family's stately black Lincoln and onto the sunset-lit street of the Westchester Country Club. She was dressed to the nines, in Massie's casual Warehouse color block wrap dress. Her endless legs looked fabulous in it, especially paired with the lace-up black booties that adorned her pumice-stone-pedicured feet. She looked, and felt, extremely attractive.

Todd linked his blue and white pinstripe-button up-clad arm with hers goofily and they strutted off after their parents into the rustic, warm stone building, manned with its uniformed guards that opened the door for them promptly and with a beam.

As soon as Claire breezed into the luxe interior of the club and into the company of Westchester County's finest, she could smell the pleasant hint of lavender and cinnamon potpourri, mixing with the scent of WCC's trademark cinnamon rolls and the classy lull of polite conversation and the jazz band in the corner.

After experiencing all that there was to be experienced in the company of the West coast's upper crust, Claire gained a new sense of appreciation from the Westchester Country Club. It was a far reach from Hollywood's contrasting glam, party, obnoxiousness. That was the people of new money, eager to show off their newly-acclaimed wealth. This rustic, secretly high-class, almost _modest_ (though Claire knew they were everything _but_) vibe was one that could only be emanating from old money. From people who were so steeply entrenched and secure in their wealth that they did not feel the need to shove it in people's faces.

Claire _loved_ it.

She tugged Todd's hand out of the pocket of his Diesel jeans and dragged him over to where Massie and her family were already lounging on sage-green leather armchairs in front of a bay window, sipping drinks. Massie lifted her frosted-rimmed drink to Claire and her brother in acknowledgment and gestured with her large amber eyes to the seat next to her. Claire smiled at Massie and slid into the buttery-leather seat, leaving Todd to go find some people to chill with that were his age. He bounded off towards some guys that were cheering in front of a large, plasma-screen TV.

Claire noted that Massie's perfectly made-up eyes glanced at Todd a little too long to be appropriate and raised an eyebrow. As soon as Massie was sure she wouldn't be overheard, she tugged Claire towards her and hissed, "Claire! You never told me your brother got hot!" She tugged on an errant curl that had slipped out of her headband.

Claire gaped at her. "What are you talking about? So he got tall. And went through puberty. _My baby brother is not hot._"

Massie smirked at her. "Well, if you thought he was hot, Id personally be a little worried. But whatever, enough about your little brother. Let's talk about your love life. I want to know it all. And don't forget, _Ash Wilkins_. Tell me all, don't spare the dirty deets." Massie leaned towards her and smirked, her eyes wide and curious.

Claire giggled and leaned back, taking the time to order a strawberry daiquiri (she was at WCC, where it was known and accepted that high school students drank) before launching into her story.

"…And now, I'm perfectly happy with Ash." Claire smiled happily and tightened her sleek ponytail before taking another sip of the addicting strawberry daiquiri. She was on her way to getting slightly maybe-tipsy, but who cared?

Massie nodded, pondering. "Ash Wilkins. Lead singer and guitarist of probably the most famous band in this side of the world, and an actor to boot. Not to mention, he's a total HART, and rated a 9.5 on his bad days. You could do worse, Claire." Massie traced the rim of her Scotch almost absentmindedly.

"Your turn!" Claire giggled happily. Again, she was maybe slightly almost-tipsy. And a tipsy Claire meant a _very_ happy Claire.

"Hmm…well you left after…Dempsey? Dempsey Solomon moved away, btdubs. To Africa. To live in the slums with his new African girlfriend." Massie snorted. "So, after _him_ Derrick and I fooled around a bit. Nothing serious or official, because he had just broken up with Dyl, you know. I broke _that_ off pretty early…then came Ryan Band, _totally_ hot summer boyfriend. Now _he_ was attractive. But it was only for the summer in the Hamptons, so I ended it with him. After him came Will Kapton and Heath Erins. Will was captain of the public school football team and Heath was the quarterback, and I made a bet with the girls, so…yeah. They were both _tres_ hot." Massie considered as she took another sip of her drink. She settled back as the warm taste of the finest Scotch available warmed her system. "After Heath and Will came Cory Brand, family friend and the guy I lost my virginity to." Massie smiled, as if remembering. "He was really great. First serious boyfriend after Derrick, you know? He was really great. You've gotta meet him, we're still friends. In fact, I think Kristen might be interested…" Massie face darkened. "I don't really know how I feel about that. I mean, he was the first guy I think I really liked, and I freaking lost my V-card to him. So….don't know. We'll cross that bridge when it comes to it." Massie waved her hand airily.

"But now I'm back with Derrick." Massie sighed happily. "I don't know what it is about him…but I always end up with him somehow, you know? He was my first boyfriend, first kiss, and…I don't know. But I'm totally happy with him. I think he might be the _one_." Massie adjusted the flashy golden band around the middle finger of her Gondola Chanel nail-polished hand. Derrick had given in to her during her seventeenth birthday blowout two months ago, right before giving her a toe-tingling kiss and spending the night with her in the Block vacation house in the Hamptons (and what a night it had been….).

"Hot ring, Mass. Derrick give it to you?" Claire attempted nonchalance before erupting into giggles once more. Claire apparently couldn't handle her drinks very well.

"Hah," Massie deadpanned. She set her now-empty glass on the table beside her chair, facing the dark window, which now showed a beautiful blue pool lit by tiki lanterns that glinted in the moonlight. "Up. I gotta pee." Massie turned on her heel and walked away, hearing Claire's heeled footfalls right behind her.

She swept her Eclat Lumiere Beige Tendre Chanel face pen across her already flawlessly tanned profile as she waited for Claire to finish washing her pale silvery-blue-painted hands and massaging Crabtree & Evelyn rosewater hand lotion into her cuticles.

As the two exited the bathroom, Todd caught sight of them across the room and whistled loudly, gaining the attention of almost everyone in the room almost effortlessly. Massie felt tingly.

"Yo guys! See that blonde girl over there, standing next to Massie? That's my older sister Claire. Remember her? She's in your grade," he said loudly, talking to one of the boys. Massie felt the bottoms of her feet tingle again when Todd said her name, but she brushed it aside and rolled her bright, slightly inebriated amber eyes. She was about to stalk off mysteriously, but Claire shot the nameless boys a pink lemonade and strawberry daiquiri-flavored smile and gently but firmly tugged Massie over. As they neared, Massie realized that the nameless but undeniably attractive guys were, in fact, Kemp Hurley and Chris Abeley. She nodded coolly to Abeley in recognition before stealing a sip of Josh's Corona. She still hadn't completely forgiven Layne's totally cute but obnoxious older college-going brother for his cruelty back in middle school, but she was civil. "Hey, Hurlz." She settled primly on a barstool beside them and crossed her glitter-infused vanilla-cocoa lotion-covered legs, allowing her already short dress to ride up. She caught Abeley's green eyes looking at her revealed skin and watched him swallow. She smiled. She loved showing off in front of Abeley.

Claire giggle-smiled at them in greeting. "Kemp? Chris? Oh God I haven't seen you guys in forever!" She tossed back Todd's scotch before settling down on the arm of Kemp's chair, on Massie's other side. "How's Layne, Chris? Is she here?" Claire craned her head, searching the crowd and missing Kemp and Chris's shared looks of _damn she is hot_.

Chris leaned his arm against the wall behind them and looked down at Claire, eyes smoldering. "Layne's fine, and yeah she's here. She'll be here in a moment, she just went to go find some raspberry-lemonade punch. But hey, weren't you going to ask about me?" Claire's slightly hazy bright blue eyes cleared for a moment and her right eyebrow rose.

Suddenly, Layne Abeley, heroine that she is, appeared and pushed her chunky silver ring-adorned hand against her brother's chest, making him give her some space. "Down, big boy. She's got a hot and famous boyfriend. Don't even." Claire and Layne squealed loudly as soon as they saw each other, alerting the entire country club to their presence. "HOLY MOF'ING TURDS I HAVEN'T SEEN YOUR TIGHT LITTLE ASS IN FOREVERRR!" Layne's low, bedroom voice alto was loud and commanding, contrasting against Claire's light, tilting soprano exclamations of joy. "I know! E-mail's _totally_ not the same."

At this, Massie glared. Claire had been emailing Layne, but not her? Claire turned to her with a light blush dusting her smooth, gently- curved features. _I'll explain later_, she mouthed. Massie turned, slightly mollified, before silently taking in Layne's outfit of choice for the night.

Layne Abeley had been a total LBR at Octavian Country Day, it couldn't be denied. The only reason the Pretty Committee had tolerated her was her friendship with the baby of their group, Claire herself. But with high school had come a _total_ turnaround with OCD's favorite scene girl. Her lank, sad black hair had been introduced to a deep conditioning, giving the lackluster, frizzy locks volume, hydration, and gloss. Her skin had always been clear and perfect (good genes took you places), but instead of covering it with pale foundation, Layne embraced her peaches and cream skin and enhanced it with charcoal kohl eyeliner and raspberry lip stain. Her clothes still screamed alternative Hot Topic poster child, but instead of being a cause of isolation, it had become her trademark. In short, Layne Abeley was a heartbreaker.

And her outfit for tonight totally confirmed it. She wore a short, eclectic hot-pink high-neck dress that revealed almost nothing in the front, but was almost completely backless. On anyone else, it would've been shapeless and pathetic-looking, but Layne pulled it off effortlessly with sexy bed head black waves, green eyes rimmed darkly in Dr. Hauschka espresso kajal liner, numerous articles of large gold gypsy jewelry, and, of course, a body that damn near rivaled Alicia Rivera's. Her home-manicured ivy-green toes wiggled in her peep-toe crushed silk black ballet flats.

Massie dubbed her a 8.6, sniffing her approval. Layne bent over to give Kemp a quick kiss on the lips before murmering "Hey baby," in that voice that had the guys at Westchester County High falling all over her.

Todd gaped. "_Whoa whoa whoa. _You guys are going out?" the Lyons siblings blanched. Layne giggled before sliding into Kemp's lap as he wove their fingers together and began to nip at her long, slim, Flora Gucci-scented neck.

Chris looked disgusted. "_Dude. _That's my baby sister you're raping! Stop!" Layne shot him a glare as Josh laughed.

"Shut _up_ Chris. Yeah, me and Kemp started going out last week." Layne pecked him on his Chapsticked lip. "Isn't he a doll?" Layne raked her braceleted hand through her boyfriend's shaggy dirty-blonde locks.

Massie winked at Claire from her vantage spot behind the happy couple and mouthed '_Later'_ to her. Layne Abeley and serious relationships just did not go well together, as Claire and Todd would soon find out.

Suddenly, from behind her came a familiar presence. The air suddenly smelled of worn leather, smoke, whiskey, and _Drakkar Noire_.

"Claire?"


	3. Chapter 3

_claire lyons_

Claire froze, her heart pounding in her chest. That voice. She could never, ever forget that voice. The same low, almost musical tenor that belonged to her first real crush, first boyfriend, first kiss, first _love_.

Cam Fisher.

Claire whirled around, her Wild Cherry Blossom Suave-scented blonde hair almost whacking Layne in the face in the process.

And there he stood. Cam Fisher had changed so much, and yet he hadn't changed at all. His maple-brown hair waved thickly about his olive-tanned face, and his warm, beautiful blue eye and green eye pored into her own blue ones with a passion she remembered well. His trademark leather jacket was slung over his Westchester County High maroon and grey sports jersey. Same ol', same ol'.

And yet Claire instinctively knew he was different. He was definitely taller, and _hotter_. But his eyes didn't hold that old, almost naïve and delicate sentimentality. They burned hotter, but were still shielded. And Claire could detect the unmistakable scent of cigarette smoke despite his cologne.

Claire just blinked her eyes at him before throwing her slim and bangled arms around his Drakkar Noire-drenched neck and jumping up. He felt the same as he always had. At first, he held his arms at his sides, as if he couldn't process that she'd hugged him, but then his now-muscled arms encircled her waist, holding her up against him. His arms felt thicker and more secure around her smaller frame, but as she laid her head against his broad chest, she felt giddy with happiness and felt the prickling of hot happy-tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. This felt like perfection. She'd forgotten the way her old flame had made her feel.

She began to pull away, a dozen and one questions bubbling to her lips as she blinked away the moisture, but they died once Claire caught the look on Cam's face. He looked tortured, as if he'd seen a ghost come to life. Cam looked at her for a moment, his mouth opening as if to say something, before he bounded off, his black and gold Puma soccer cleats leaving a trail of clumped mud and dirt.

Claire gaped after him, openmouthed, before she made as if to run after him, but long, firm fingers wrapped around her arm, holding her back. "Whoa, there. Leave him, Claire. He just needs some time to…process. He took your leaving harder than anyone…just give him some time" Massie murmured in her ear.

Claire blinked back tears despite Massie's reassurance. Did he not want to see her? Had he preferred her on the other side of the country? _What was wrong with him?_

Massie tugged her now listless friend back to a spare barstool and forced her down. Then she whirled around, addressing the silent, gaping group around them with hard, bright eyes. Todd sat gaping, looking as though he wanted to get up and run after the guy that had made his sister so depressed, and Chris, Layne, and Josh just stared, eyes wide.

"Well, what're you looking at? Get more drinks," she barked, effectively ending their tourist-like stint and making them return to their previous conversations as if Claire and Cam's interlude had never happened.

_massie block_

Massie sighed deeply and smoother her perfect hair down over the hand painted ivory Chanel scarf she'd doubled as a headband.

Cam and Claire was so _tiring_. She loved them both to death, seriously, but they were so annoying. In the end, they'd _always_ end up wrapped around each other and never letting go, but the process it took to _get_ there was such a hassle! She'd have to do _so_ many things…she noted a mental checklist in her mind:

Operation: _Gummy Worm_

Break up Ash and Claire. (Even if Ash Wilkins was the hottest guy around, Cam and Claire were MEANT to be. Done.)

Break up Cam and Vivienne.

Get them to chill together. _Alone._

Buy them a fiftieth anniversary present.

Then again, all of this was easier said than done. Massie grabbed the first drink she could find and downed it. It burned slowly and warmly down her throat.

Someone's warm, dry hands covered her fingers' grip on the glass cup of amber liquid. She stared at them for a minute before looking up into their owner's face.

_Of_ course. Todd Lyons.

"I'll thank you to give me back my drink, woman," he murmured in her ear, his blue eyes bright. A shiver went down her back and his sudden proximity, and she could feel his breath, warm on her bare skin. His scent was overwhelmingly pleasant.

Massie noted several empty glasses beside him, but his eyes were completely clear.

"Negroni? Didn't figure you for the gin-type, freshie," Massie retorted, discreetly trying to get distance between them.

_Boyfriend. I have a boyfriend_. She twisted her gold ring around her finger. _And he's younger than I am!_

"Sophomore. Oh, so you got me all figured out then?" Massie blinked.

Todd winked at her before bringing the glass to his lips (his perfect, slightly pink, oh-so-kissable lips), their fingers still entwined around the cup. Massie started when she realized they were still somewhat holding hands, and tried to tug hers away, but he caught them in his larger, broader, more tanned hand.

"You know, I can read palms," Todd told her rather matter-of-factly. Massie raised a perfect chestnut eyebrow high.

"Can you now?" She made sure to infuse her dry voice with even more dripping sarcasm. She was an all-time champion at intimidating guys.

"Uh-huh!" …too bad her guy-intimidating prowess was wasted on Todd, who didn't seem fazed. "Let's see..." the tip of his warm finger traced the lines of her palm lightly, causing a slightly shiver to go through her again. She felt light and warm, her hand in his.

"So…I see a terrible future for you, girl. Just…tomorrow….a curse shall light upon you…and, yes, I see it! Your insane hotness will disappear in a flash of lightening!" Massie ripped her hand from his and giggled, smacking him in the shoulder.

"Ow," he whispered, but he was grinning widely, goofily. Massie noted that his grin was a bit lopsided, and the right incisor it revealed was chipped slightly at the edge.

After their giggles settled down, they stared out the window at the lit golf course, hearing the soothing lull of voices around them. It was a comfortable silence, a kind of quiet that Massie experienced rarely, if ever. It was calming, secure, and it made her feel nervous.

Massie cleared her throat and twisted the ring around her finger.

"So. Military school, huh?"

Todd twisted to look at her. "You heard?"

Massie snorted. "It was only on the cover of every single magazine available for months. Hard to miss, Todd."

He leaned back, nodding. "Yeah…military school was…different, you could say. Different life style. The people there….wow. I just feel so lucky to be _here_ sometimes, you know?"

Massie's perfect ski-slope nose scrunched up in confusion.

Todd looked at her and chuckled humorlessly.

"We are so lucky, you and me and the rest of Westchester. We don't need to worry about anything. We're so…disillusioned, you know? About the rest of the world, about humanity." Todd took a swig of his drink before continuing, staring unseeingly out the darkened window.

"There are people out there, _good _people, people who are better than anything I, or half the people here, could ever hope to be, who are struggling, Mass. We are so…spoiled, you could say. Because we have money, and we're surrounded by people who have money, life goes perfectly for us. Nothing bad ever happens. But to those that are less fortunate, every day is a struggle. I met some people there, at military school. I know, right? It's just military school, not like the Bronx or anything. But some of the guys there were intense. They'd tell me stories about where they used to be. People have experienced so much! And here we are, lounging about in our designer clothes in leather armchairs, drinking the finest liquor money can buy, while people out there in rags are fighting for their lives, starving even in America! Land of the free, home of the brave." Todd snorted. "Right…."

Massie stared at him, her mind going a mile a minute. She had never, _ever_ thought of any of that. She almost couldn't wrap her mind around it. The mere concept of it all was scary, as it threatened to break the very foundation of her life.

This posh, now-silly-seeming life was the only life she'd ever known, but Todd was starting to bring it down around her.

Who _was_ Todd Lyons?

Massie made a promise to herself to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Ah, sorry this chapter's so short. I'll try to make the next one muy longer. **

**Also, I REALLY REALLY LIKE REVIEWS AND IF I COULD FIND OUT WHAT PEOPLE WANT TO HEAR AND WHAT I SHOULD FIX, I THINK THE WORLD WOULD BE A BETTER PLACE. **

**In short: Review, por favor. **

_vivienne cif_

Cam Fisher had always been unreachable. He was mysterious, private. He had a bad boy allure but it somehow came with a sensitive core. Not to mention, he was one of the most desirable WCH guys in a student body filled with pretty people.

Cam Fisher was H O T hot. Viv knew she had to have him as soon he'd seen him step into her freshmen year Biology class, his sexy leather jacket swung over one shoulder and a beat-up black and white North Face backpack slung over the other. When he'd sat next to pathetic, mousy junior girl Renni Callaway and watched her have an aneurysm when he offered her a smile, Viv almost broke the blue fountain pen she'd been holding in anger.

She'd staked her claim by second period. Cam Fisher was _hers_, and they were as good as together to the female population of WCH. During lunch, she'd dragged all her girlies to the bathroom for a group checkup session. She'd smoothed her soft, soot-black hair, brushed Cover Girl Soft Mink blush over her smooth, dark brown skin, and pulled down her Mara Hoffman bustier-top to reveal more of her perfect cleavage while tugging her PacSun skinny jeans lower to reveal more skin around her waist.

After a quick spritz of her cheap but lucky Out of Eden peppermint perfume and a thumbs-up from Kelly and Erin, her best friends, she'd headed off. They'd met and bonded over the cafeteria's suspiciously purple mystery meat and the rest, they say, is history.

And now, almost two years later, Vivienne smiled as she walked into Westchester County Mall, her limited edition Coach clogs clicking almost obnoxiously against the linoleum floors as she walked into the upstairs Starbucks. The sun was shining, it was the Saturday before the first week of junior year, she was wearing a hot outfit, and her perfect boyfriend was waiting for her with her Espresso Con Panna, hold the panna.

Atleast, that's what she presumed, considering the fact that he'd ordered it for her and waited faithfully every Saturday afternoon at five in the right corner blue armchair for the past two years. But today, as she neared her boyfriend, who was sitting in the armchair as per usual, she noticed something was wrong.

Instead of looking at how her toned, walnut-colored legs looked in her Les Halles The Zach shorts and clogs with a smile on his gorgeous face and a cup of coffee in his hand, Cam's blue eye and green eye were _both_closed. He was running a _coffee-less_ hand through his gorgeous brown hair and he looked…distressed.

Vivienne frowned as she neared, before she stood before him, Cam still oblivious. She cleared her throat.

Cam blinked, saw the tips of her shoes, and jumped up, pasting a pained smile on his face. "Viv! Hey, babe." He leaned in, pressing a quick kiss to her to cheek before Viv smiled at him and sat in his lap, running her manicured French tips through his hair.

"Hey baby," she murmured hotly in his ear, biting at his earlobe. Whatever it was, she hoped it could be solved by maybe a hot afternoon in her room. Her parents _were _in Vegas, and the housekeeper wouldn't dare to tell…

"You okay? You look a little…distressed." She leaned forward; making sure Cam caught a glimpse of her fuchsia Victoria's Secret bra set underneath her gauzy black short sleeve button-up. She knew she had him when his eyes followed her chest, gulping silently.

"Fine baby…." He leaned forward to kiss her full on the mouth. Viv smiled through the kiss. Maybe it was nothing. This was normal Cam behavior…

But her smile disappeared when he wrenched his lips from her Vaseline cocoa butter-smoothed ones and ran a hand through his hair again. "It's just…"

Vivienne sighed. Time to play the faithful girlfriend again. A rift formed between her highly arched eyebrows as her _concerned_-face appeared. "What's wrong?" she crooned, catching his fingers in her hand.

Cam sighed before replying. "It's just… yesterday my parents went to the Club, like they do every Friday evening, and they told me to meet up with them after soccer practice. So…you know. I did." He trialed off, staring into space. Viv sighed. Cam was always like this, he needed a little push usually.

"And this is upsetting you because…" Cam turned back to her, his eyes boring in to hers before he nuzzled his face into her neck. Vivienne shuffled uncomfortably. She hated it when he acted like this, all…clingy.

"Because I saw my ex there. Turns out she's back in Westchester. My ex…." Viv started before anger seeped in. Ex? What ex? She'd been assuming she'd been his first…everything. He'd _never_ mentioned an ex.

Then again, when had she mentioned hers?

Then the damning name sprung from his perfect lips.

"…Claire Lyons." Vivienne shoved Cam's face out of her neck and jumped up, her clogs sounding noisily.

"_Claire Lyons? Claire effing Lyons is your ex girlfriend?" _Vivienne hissed, her voice shrill. "As in, the _actress_¸ as in, my favorite actress that I've mentioned to you numerous times and you've said _absolutely nothing_ about? That Claire Lyons?"

Cam nodded miserably.

Vivienne gathered her smooth black mink hair to the right of her neck and began braiding, a habit she'd developed whenever she was seriously furious.

"As in the actress who starred in the movie we first _slept_ _together watching?_ You, Cam Fisher, are seriously messed up." Vivienne snapped the black elastic band to secure her no-nonsense braid, gave her boyfriend of two years the dirtiest look she could muster, and stalked noisily out of Starbucks.

Claire Lyons may have been her favorite actress and her most revered icon, but she would not get her perfect little hands into Vivienne Cif's boy. _Ever. _


	5. Chapter 5

_claire lyons_

Claire groaned, staring at the swooping, blank white ceiling above her. She absolutely _hated_ moving. The mob of cardboard boxes taunting her spitefully, the plain blandness of a home before it's been personalized. She liked her things already in order, neat and bright and _just right_.

Suddenly a great weight was sprawled across her stomach and she groaned again, louder. "Todd, get your lazy ass _offa me_." Todd just turned over, his face now lying parallel on her flat stomach so he could make eye contact while he smirked.

"_I'm_ the lazy ass here? I just brought up all your boxes. A little thanks would be great, yeah." He shot up and began to flex his arms at her. Claire rolled her eyes. "Um, no. But I can pick up something for you from Harvey's," Claire offered, standing up and rooting around in her peach and blue Trina Turk tote (the only burst of color in the entire cardboard and white painted room). She drew out her car keys and began to search the boxes around her for her favorite blue and silver owl-charm Keds flats. Ever since she'd started endorsing them, she'd received box after box of their new shoe line, but those were her favorite, hands down.

"_Harvey's_? As in, insane awesome burger joint that rivals In'N'Out?" Claire slipped her shoes on, scrunching her navy blue Capezio legwarmers down to cover the ends of her Eddie Pig white denim stovepipe jeans before nodding.

"Yeah, I'm going out to buy some books for school, and Harvey's is right next door, right?" Claire shook out her French braid and fluffed the silvery waves that tumbled around her glasses-covered face.

"Combo meal seven with grilled onions, replace the large fries with onion rings and go easy on the mustard. Extra pickles and American cheese. Oh, and get me a milkshake…surprise me with the flavor." Todd grinned widely and padded out. Claire looked after his receding figure with astonishment.

"Freak. I can't believe you remember your 'regular' even though last time you had it was like, twenty years ago." Claire called after him.

"I know, I know. I'm just that good, sis." Todd's muffled voice sounded through the plaster walls and the sound of Girly Cow on TV.

"Mom, going out to the bookstore! I'll pick up some fries for you from Harvey's!" Judi smiled at her in acknowledgment as she talked on the phone with Kendra sitting at the massive gold and red-veined marble-top dinner table. Claire slammed the heavy garage door and scanned the four-door garage for her polished cream-colored Mercedes C-class sedan. She slipped into her red leather seat, blasting Lily Allen as she pulled out of the semicircle driveway in front of her new four-story beige stucco and brick mansion.

_cam fisher_

She was beautiful. Cam watched as she scrunched up her perfectly pert ski-slope nose, her long almost invisible blonde lashes casting shadows on her delicately high cheekbones as she looked down at a book. Cam Fisher forced himself to turn back and slid down the back of a bookshelf, running a hand through his hair. _What the freak was wrong with him?_

So it was Claire. The girl he'd devoted his middle-school life to and whose heart he'd held (carefully, determinedly) for the better part of three years. So what? They were done, over. In fact _he'd_ been the one to break up with her. To see her beautiful face crushed and her eyes fill with tears.

It didn't even matter! They'd made up, parted happily (somewhat, sort off. Kind of). And besides, he _had _a steady girlfriend! Vivienne understood him way better than Claire ever had. _And_ she was hotter. Cam ignored the knowing little voice in his head that was sniggering at his lies.

Cam heard a gentle shuffle in front of him and his eyes shot open. His eyes followed the blue and silver owl-charm Keds up to a pair of weird blue cloth around white jeans and a blue v-neck shirt until he saw Claire's pretty, make-up-less face peering down at him through square glasses that made her seem way older. And somehow way sexy.

"Cam…hey." Her voice was low, but it was cutting and as soon as Cam heard it, an effortless smile breezed onto his face. It was always like this with Claire. Easy, natural. Until she'd left, that is.

She seemed to ease up when she saw his smile, and slid down across from him, the tips of her Keds-clad feet grazing the tips of his red, white, and black Jordans. Her feet looked small and slim beside his chunky basketball shoes. They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes, Cam relishing in the ease of just being with her. Viv, as hot and smart as she was, wasn't keen on quiet. She was also talking, filling the air with meaningless words for the sake of it.

Cam finally mustered up his courage and began to speak. "Welcome back, Claire." He smiled at her, letting her know he meant it and wasn't angry. "You've gotta tell me everything." His voice sounded gruff and unused, and he cleared his throat nervously. "Fill me in on what I missed."

Claire laughed slightly, a breathless, airy laugh that he'd missed. "Oh, thank _God _you're not angry or anything. Of course not. You're still my Cam!" Cam's heart panged with that one. "It's just….that day at the club…" Claire trailed off, peering at him beseechingly.

"Uh, yeah. About that. Sorry. I was just…surprised. And I had a fever," he blurted out, word-vomiting.

"Oh…._oh_ okay. That totally makes sense." Claire grinned at him, her perfect pink lips pulling back to reveal perfect white teeth. _How the hell was she so perfect?_

"Here, gimme your cell." Cam gave her a puzzled smile but handed his sleek blank HTC Droid Incredible and watched as her rounded buttercup yellow nails flew over the keyboard of his cell. "There, my number's in it as ClaireBear the Lyon." Cam snorted, pressing the send button. The sound of Led Zeppelin suddenly filled the shelves as hushed _shhhh!'s_ came at them. Claire fumbled around, a crease between her eyebrows until she finally pressed the silent button and glared at Cam.

"Thanks." Her voice dripped with sarcasm, but she obligingly entered the number into her cell.

"There! Text me, okay? My mom's probably running around worried where I am. I said I'd be home by 6, and its now….well, not 6." Cam grinned, getting up and offering a hand. Claire took it, her slim fingers twining with his effortlessly. "Text me soon," he reminded her. "Don't be a stranger, ClaireBear the Lyon." He snickered before gentling untangling their hands, grabbing his trust North Face backpack, and bounding off.

He and Claire would never be together again. But best friends sounded like a pretty good deal to him.

_massie block_

Massie grumbled as she reached out her right arm, trying to get the fall's first fallen leaf with the pool cleaner, which had, with her luck, fallen into the Block pool. Her arms ached, her legs ached, and her knees were getting scratched raw due to the rough cement lining around the pool and sauna.

She cursed her mother for the millionth time. Why was Kendra Block such a fickle, random master of torture? She'd gone off on another one of her spiels today over lunch about how Massie was getting too spoiled and didn't have any idea how to work, and had made Massie clean the pool for tomorrow's surprise welcome back Lyons! -party instead of Inez.

So here she was, in her oldest, rattiest white Burberry bikini and barefoot, on all fours holding a giant net that was taller than she was. She cursed her fate. She was atleast trying to get a tanning opportunity from this, but at this rate she'd have a crispy brown back and ghost white front. She sighed, swiping the annoying lock of unstyled wavy brown hair and back behind her ears. There. Leaf gone. All that was left was the pesky brown beetle and she'd be free to take an hour-long bath, snack on Inez's famous guacamole-bean tostada chips, and IM Derrick about what a monster her mother was.

Almost….there…..

Then Massie heard a shrill scream, jerked forward, and pitched headfirst into chill blue waters.

She resurfaced after an underwater spaz, gasping for air and shoving drenched dark hair out of her eyes. _What the hell?_

The first thing her eyes saw when her damp eyelashes separated was an all-out belly laughing Todd. A _shirtless_ all-out belly laughing Todd. Massie ignored the _extremely_ distracting washboard abs and perfect pecs and glared viciously at him, fury mounting in her anger-darkened amber eyes. "_What the fuck is wrong with you, Todd Lyons." _Her voice was quiet but threatening, and Todd forced himself to somber at her serious tone.

"Sorry, Mass. Couldn't resist," he grinned at her, causing Massie to internally swoon but she wasn't going to forgive him so easily. She remained stony and stoic until Todd came to her, sighing. "Here. Gimme your hand." His voice sounded resigned.

Massie shot him a sarcastic, tight smile before grasping his hand, as if to pull herself out. Instead, she tugged, _hard_. Todd came flying in, and the look in his eyes before he touched the cold waters screamed _Oh, shit_. Massie burst into hysterical laughter, her eyes closed in mirth as she clutched the edges of the blue mosaic pool and tried to contain herself.

Todd came up with a great splash, his strawberry-blonde hair darkened rouge. He tried to glare at her, but the huge, cheesy smile on his face belied his glare. "You, Massie Block, officially suck." Massie hiccupped back giggles. Todd's weighed-down curls fell into his piercing eyes and his olive skin glistened with moisture under the setting sunlight. Massie followed his abs (_six, she'd counted) _before they disappeared into his navy blue Nautica swim shorts. Massie had the most curious thought that Todd looked incredibly attractive when he was wet.

He swam closer to her, eyes twinkling. "Was the great Massie Block, alpha of the junior class, _checking me out_?" Massie desperately hoped that the dark blush she knew was spreading across her face was just imaginary. She tossed back her wet hair imperiously.

"That's the great _taken_ Massie Block, to you Lyons. I have a boyfriend. Remember him? Derrick Harrington. Hot, rich, sweet, soccer star, and most popular junior guy at WCH? Yeah, him."

Todd scoffed, his eyes still teasing, but with darker undertones. "Details, my dear Watson." Massie suddenly realized that Todd Lyons was a lot closer than she'd thought. Their chests were almost touching, and she was looking straight up at him.

He bent forward as she tilted her head up.

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm starting to get a bit discouraged by the lack of reviews…so please. If you like it or want me to continue, review! I'm not sure if it's what you guys want…**


	6. Chapter 6

_massie block_

"Maaassiie!" The lilting, slightly accented voice of Inez called. "Where are you, mi querida?" Massie's eyes shot open, her mind finally processing the precarious position they were in. She shot atleast five feet back, her eyes wide.

Todd looked back at her, a droplet of water falling off his drenched curls and onto his nose. Massie slipped out of the pool, dripping wet, and fled.

The only noise in the evening was the sound of her wet feet slapping against the sun-warmed cement.

_claire lyons _

Claire smoothed down the vintage long-sleeved crew-neck scarlet Chanel dress, loving the way the old, imperial lace felt smooth against her fingers. Paired with Massie's favorite chandelier earrings and Azzedine Alaia sling-backs and the chunky tangle of twinkling necklaces against her throat, Claire felt muy overdressed just for a simple family dinner at home, but when Massie had swirled into her room, tossing articles of clothes everywhere before proclaiming this dress the winner, she hadn't argued.

Claire patted another layer of matte red lip color against her lips and gave herself an extra spritz of Donna Karan's Cashmere Mist before deciding herself atleast a 9.3 and bouncing out the door, her straightened blonde locks floating around her like a halo.

"Claire come _onn _everyone else is already- Oh good! You're _finally_ here. Let's- oh wow. What're you wearing Claire? Damn we're just going to dinner, you know. You look like you're going to a wedding." Claire rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh, she looks fine. Claire, you look wonderful." Judi smoothed down her eldest child's blonde hair, a shade exactly like the color of the fluffy short bob she sported. "Jay, get your butt up. Time to go! And for God's sakes, get your feet off the table." Jay sighed deeply before sliding his feet off the pristine glass table and standing.

"Well, fine. Let's get this over with so I can get out of this stupid shirt." He tugged the collar of his own button-up, which strained over his slight belly, away from his neck and stalked off, Judi's short legs waddling to remain in pace. Claire snickered before catching up to her brother's unfamiliarly large, loping strides.

Five minutes later, when their Lexus parked to a stop in front of the house and Claire stepped out, she smiled.

The only noises she heard were ones of the crickets hiding in the grass and the twinkling warble of random sparrow. The night smelled like fresh-cut grass and Inez's chicken marsala. Westchester already felt more like home in just three days than her mansion in had felt in three years.

_massie block_

"So, Bean. What do you think. I'm thinking around…a 9.5? 9.6?" Massie curled one of the long, smooth chocolate ringlets tumbling around her face with a French-manicured finger. "My Free People sundress is in folded chiffon, cinched below the boobs and then free-flowing, not fancy enough to pull the attention off Kuh-laire, but enough to show that yeah, I'm the hostess and the bestie. The sea-green looks amazing with my new tan. The v-neck is deep enough to hint, but not enough to reveal and is perfectly flirty while screaming _I-have-a-boyfriend_. Length…a little too long. But I can deal, just because the detailing is _totally_ hot. Isn't it nice, Beanie?" she held out the hem and neckline of her new dress, with the sparkling bronze beads swirling on the cloth. Bean, picked up her adorable pale brown head from where she'd been dozing and barked. Massie winked at her beloved dog. Bean was getting a bit on her years, but she was still a Block family member and retained her sass, despite her age. "Um…9.7. _Perfect_." Massie swept on another layer of nude lip-gloss to maintain the shine, swiped beneath her bag-less eyes for any make-up that may have smudged off her dark eyes, and swept out the door, Bean in her arms.

Everyone was already milling about in the patio and backyard. The tiki lanterns shone orange over the heads of the most luxe people in Westchester County. They were all in their pretty designer sundresses and Brooks Brothers button-ups, over-sized black Olsen-esque sunglasses perched on their blown-out coifs. Massie stepped carefully out onto the adobe patio, the purple and pink geraniums blooming in large red clay pots wafting a scent that was overpowered by the food steaming on Inez's buffet table. She sniffed appreciatively, already smelling tandoori chicken, gourmet fetta pizza, and chicken marsala. Massie knelt down to let Bean scurry off to find friends before resuming the same search.

She smiled and nodded her head, greeting all the boring parents who beamed at her, commenting on how lovely she looked tonight, or how nice it was that she was throwing a welcome-back party for family friends. Massie smiled and thanked them, internally gagging at their saccharine smiles and lopsided boob jobs.

"_Massie!_" Massie sighed in relief when the overpowering scent of Angel overcame her as she was swept into a hug. "Chica you look _fabulousa_. Muy sexy." Alicia grinned as she stepped back, allowing Masse to breath again. Massie rolled her eyes, but smiled good-naturedly. She'd missed Alicia. Alicia had been in Spain, _again_, for the summer that year. This was the first time she'd seen her in two months.

"A-_gain_ with the Spanish lingo," Massie groaned, nodding her head. "When will it ever stop?"

"That's what I keep telling her." Josh appeared beside his steady girlfriend, kissing her hard on the lips, his thick Ralph Lauren male model hair shining almost as much as Alicia's in the light.

Massie had to admit, they made quite the striking couple. Alicia wore a pale yellow and fuschia-floral print backless dress with an almost scandalously-low scoop neck. An eye-catching pendant on a chunky gold chain fell right between her boobs. On anyone else, the print on the dress would've looked granny, and the cut would've been deemed hooker. But this was Alicia Rivera- and she could pull off a garbage bag and still been one of the most popular girls at WCH. Her dark, glossy hair fell in perfectly straight sheets around her mega-tanned face, and the oversized black Coach sunglasses perched on her forehead screamed cool. Josh Hotz, Spanish exchange student and soccer stud, clad in his signature Ralph Lauren and model-esque looks, looked like he and Alicia were meant to be.

Massie felt a burst of irritation at her best friend's undeniable beauty before she squashed it down. Massie Block did not _feel_ envy. Massie sighed as the PDA in front of her became almost obscene. She snapped her fingers twice when she saw Josh palm Alicia's barely-covered left breast. "_Guys. We're in public_." Massie cleared her throat, smiling apologetically at the Chanel-clad grandmothers tutting in disapproval at them. Alicia pressed a hand against her boyfriend's chest, pushing him back while giggling.

"_Joshie_ stop it! Everyone's looking." Josh grinned into Alicia's hair before pulling back resignedly.

"Oh, fine. Oh, hey Massie. Sup?" Massie face-palmed.

"Did you really just notice me? Wow. You guys have _got_ to stop being such hormonal freaks, I swear." Josh just winked at her pulled Alicia into his chest, nibbling at her ear. Massie wondered at Josh sometimes. He was _so _affectionate with Alicia. _Obscenely_ affectionate with her at time (ahem. Yeah.), but Massie had also seen the looks he'd given Dylan from time to time. That longing, lustful look that had quickly been swept off his face and replaced with a doting smile whenever Alicia waltzed in. She pondered. She needed to look into that.

"Mass!" Well, speak of the Devil. Dylan Marvil, her other best friend and daughter of the famous Merri-Lee Marvil, jetted straight into Massie and crushed her in a hug that smelled like fruity Missoni perfume and Texmex eggrolls. She giggled as Dylan pulled away.

Dylan was, of course, carrying a little blown-glass plate piled high with hot eggrolls and Tabasco sauce. Of course, despite her almost animalistic diet, Dylan was under no means fat. In addition to growing out of her baby fat, Dylan had gotten way into hot yoga and Pilates, giving her the tightest, most toned body (besides Kristen's, of course) in their little clique. No matter how much she scarfed down, she remained in perfect shape. Dylan looked pretty hot today, she had to admit. Her long red hair waved down her back, and though her high-collar navy-blue shiny silk dress revealed nothing, it clung to her curves and emphasized her tiny waist, Her green eyes twinkled under a layer of gold shadow. "Massie! Great party, food's _delicious_," Dylan burped, flipping a lock of scarlet hair behind her shoulder.

"Si, si," Alicia giggled, dipping a finger into Dylan's Tabasco sauce as if she was some hardcore Hispanic who could handle spice. Massie knew for a fact that she closest Alicia had ever gotten to spicy food was a packet of Mild Taco Bell sauce. "Es muy rico." As predicted, Alicia's already Clinique-blushed face turned redder, and she grabbed for Dylan's peach iced tea with a faked nonchalance before gulping the whole thing down.

"Dylan! What is this?" Alicia frowned after downing the drink.

"Aw, Alicia! Way to finish my iced tea. And, I added a little somethin-somethin." Dylan winked at them.

"Ugh, could've warned me! You know I hate that stuff." Alicia had sworn off drinks after Derrick's freshmen year soccer victory-party. After a shirtless pole-dance and various body shots from nameless, brainless football thugs, Alicia had been successfully scared off of alcohol. She crossed her arms, causing her already pushed-up boobs to erupt out of her dress. But Massie noticed that Josh's eyes weren't trained on Alicia's chest, but rather on Dylan's cupid's bow lips, which were enthusiastically crunching into another fried eggroll. _Interesting_.

She snickered internally at the dynamics of her friends. She loved them to death, really, but sometimes they just cracked her up.

"Where's Kris, guys?"

"She's over by the pool but-"

Suddenly Kendra's slender, slender ivory-clad frame appeared at the patio door and she gestured gracefully with bangle-adorned arms for silence. "The Lyons are here! It would be greatly appreciated if you would all keep quiet until they come out. Then we'll all yell surprise! Massie, you come with us." Kendra turned on the heel of her flatheeled Christian Lacroix sandals as the throngs of people fell silent and the tiki lanterns darkened.

Massie winked at her friends before bounding off.

Tonight was going to be excellent.

**A/N: Sorry guys! This chapter's mostly filler, and I apologize for it. I'm still trying to set the scene for Claire and introduce everyone and it's taking longer than expected…but I'll get there. Eventually. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

_cam fisher_

Cam grimaced as he climbed off his prized Ducati motorcycle and tossed his helmet off, shaking his hair. He groaned as the sudden, instinctual movement caused his already terrible headache to erupt in pain. He scowled, incredibly irritated, as he grabbed the white gift bag his mother had made him bring and strode off in the direction of the Blocks' backyard, cutting across the immaculate lawns and grumbling as he went.

Keeping Viv happy was _so_ tiring. Yesterday afternoon, after she'd gotten mad at him (for righteous reasons, he supposed), he'd tried to make it up to her with a beautiful silver Tiffany's charm he got for her bracelet. It was of a tiny, detailed little feline animal of some kind that reminded him of Viv, for some reason. The sales lady had said it could be either a mink or a ferret. After buying his apology-gift, he'd driven over to Viv's, who'd forgiven him suspiciously fast, then asked if he had the gift receipt to the charm so she could return it and find something that was more _her_. The furrow between his eyebrows deepened. More _her_? He'd spent so much time on that! Of course, she'd more than made up for it. After that they'd spent the entire afternoon in her room, fooling around and being the horny young teenagers they were. But now he was late _and _had the mother of all hangovers to the Lyons' surprise welcome-home party, and all because Viv had forced him to 'loosen up' and plied him with can after can of cheap Budweisers. He _hated_ Budweisers.

But Cam supposed that he should be grateful that Viv had forgiven him so easily. Any other girl would have made an even bigger deal of it, even though it was really nothing….

It wasn't like he still liked her. Cam saw no reason to bring her up with Viv, and so he hadn't.

Cam turned around the corner of the Blocks' enormous redbrick mansion to see the backyard just in the nick of time. The Lyons had just come out onto the backyard lawn as he arrived, and the huge throng of people that had been lying in wait had just jumped out and were screaming surprise.

But despite the flurry of noise and the crowds of attractive people before him, Cam only had eyes for one person. _Claire_.

She was dressed in some beautiful, short, red lace dress that clung to her slender arms and torso and showcased her legs in a way that made Cam's breath catch. Her silvery-blonde hair framed her face and reminded Cam painfully of the days when he could touch that hair himself and wound it through his fingers. And her heels….dear Lord. Her heels were _hot_. He could picture her now, above him on his bed, wearing those hot-as-sin heels and _nothing else_….

He blinked to try and rid himself of that tempting visual as he felt a stirring down there. He did not need this here, of all places. Viv was here, for Chrissakes! He tried to replace the fuck-hot scene in his head with his girlfriend's face and body, but it just wasn't working. Cam groaned again, covering the front of his pants with his gift bag as he walked, and rubbed his temples, trying to catch sight of Josh or Derrick or one of the other guys.

Tonight was not going to end well.

_claire lyons _

Claire's hands flew up to cover her mouth and stifle the shriek of surprise threatening to erupt from her mouth. _Holy crap! _

Todd had no such reservations, as a string of obscenities spouted from his mouth at the shock. A beam of happiness stretched across her face as she saw all the familiar faces grinning back at her. She could pick out Mrs. Cope, her sixth grade teacher, Daisie and Cooper, the old senior citizen couple who lived down the road, Isaac and Inez, who had worked for the Blocks for years. In addition to the random, familiar people, she could pick out almost the entire student body of Octavian Country Day and Briarwood Academy and then some, as well as their siblings and parents. Claire felt a slew of happy tears dot her eyes, but she blinked them away rapidly. They were all _welcoming her back_. She, Claire Lyons! The very the girl they'd labeled as the run-of-the-mill, average good-girl. She looked over to Massie, who stood off to the side, and felt a rush of gratitude. Massie was lounging against the curtained gazebo, a knowing, satisfied smirk fixed firmly on her face. Claire laughed thickly before running over to Massie and throwing her arms around her.

"_Thank you, thank you thank you!_" Claire's smile was wide as can as be as she felt Massie hug her back. Massie _never_ showed her affection.

"Hey, you know my mom did most of this, right?" Massie murmured as she let go, her eyes twinkling smugly.

"Yeah, right Mass. I know you. This," Claire gestured to the crowd of people that were back in full socialize-mood, "was all you." Claire laughed and bounded down the wide stairs before Massie could insist otherwise, and was immediately enveloped in a tight, perfumed hug from Dylan and Alicia. Claire felt like she was floating in happiness as they talked nonstop, just as she remembered them.

She was home.

_vivienne cif_

Viv giggled as Kelly pointed out yet another botched nose job, this time on Ida Gent's ten years-younger blonde stepmother. "God, I don't know who these ladies go to," Viv smirked. "My mom's boobs are perfect, and she probably didn't pay half as much as I'm sure _they_ did." Erin let out a cackle before obsessively smoothing her already flat-as-a-sheet auburn hair.

Viv felt confident, glamorous, and super-hot next to her two best friends. She'd met Kelly and Erin in the eighth grade, when she'd first moved here. They were on the bottom rungs of the popularity ladder, and there was no doubt why. Despite their obvious wealth and luxe lifestyle, they were not popular-material. Kelly was shorter than Viv's own petite frame, and had curves in all the right places and then some. She was always chewing on raspberry gum in an almost obsessive way. Kelly said it was a diet thing, but Viv suspected it was more of an OCD- thing. She was obnoxious and more than slightly wannabe-Viv, but she was clever and snarky, and Viv loved her for it. Erin was, surprisingly, even more obsessively OCD than Kelly. She was tall and thin, and had stick-straight auburn hair flat-ironed into oblivion and large green eyes. Something about Erin reminded Viv of a sad greyhound. But Erin was funny and cruel, and she, Kelly, and Viv fit together like a trio of color-coordinated Swarovski crystal pendants. With Viv's no-nonsense confidence and beauty, they'd soared above the public school popularity ranks till they ruled Abner Doubleday.

Viv was glad she had the company of her ever-present best friends here, at Massie Block's house. And not just that, but _Claire Lyons' welcome-back party_. Viv mentally chuckled at the irony of the situation. Like she actually _wanted_ Claire to come to her school and steal Cam. Claire could go right back to Hollywood and end her self-imposed retirement/ for all she cared. That way she could keep Cam and still drool over Claire's gorgeous hair and fabulously Audrey Hepburn-esque style.

But first of all, this was _Massie Block_ who had invited her. One did not decline an invite from Massie Block unless one had an _incredibly_ good reason for doing so.

Massie Block was someone even Viv admired. She was, without a doubt, the most inherently _fabulous_ person Viv had ever met. It was like liquid glamour ran in her veins. She was gorgeous, in a way that was both seductively hot as well as classically beautiful. In addition to her stellar genes, she always knew exactly what to say, exactly how to behave. She was perfect. She and her perfect boyfriend, Derrick Harrington, ruled the school with all the authority and regality of royalty. Even the upperclassmen respected them. Viv hated the perfect Massie Block and everyone knew it.

In addition to Massie personally texting her to come and meet Claire, the new student, Viv obviously had to come to size up her rival. Claire Lyons had always been larger-than-life in her issues of Okay! and on TMZ, but in person, Viv was relieved to see that she lost some of her ethereal untouchable quality.

Sure, she was pretty. Sure, Viv _wished_ she could pull off a dress like that. But from what she could see, Claire Lyons was all sugar, spice, and everything nice. And _that_ was just too easy to beat. Sweet girls just didn't cut it when it came to cutthroat guy-battles. And Viv was sure that Claire didn't stand a chance of taking Cam if Viv continued unleashing the full brunt of her seduction on him, which was why she had forgiven him so easily. She had to keep him close if she stood a chance of beating Claire Lyons.

It was also she needed to find Cam. She _had_ to be there when Cam and Claire met again. Viv took one last swig from her heavily-spiked raspberry-lemonade before setting the cup down and waving her fingers at Kelly and Erin.

She spotted Dylan Marvil's signature bright red hair and made her way over. Whenever there was a Pretty Committee member, there was a WCH soccer player. And the soccer clan moved in packs, so she was betting that Cam was there, instead of hanging with her and her friends. Viv snorted under her breath but hid her scorn well under the guise of a saccharine smile and a careless hair toss.

She walked into the circle of PCC members and WCH guys fearlessly, as she saw Massie was talking to some tall curly-haired guy over by the pool. "Hey guys! Have you seen Cam?"

She was met by an almost awkward silence before everyone murmured and nodded their heads no. And then she saw Claire Lyons peering at her curiously in the center of the circle.

Goddamn she was even prettier closer up. Viv widened her smile before crossing over to shake hands with Claire, who was smiling at her sweetly. "Vivienne Cif, but call me Viv. It's fabulous to meet you." Viv tilted her head and offered her hand.

"Hi, Claire Lyons." Viv felt her smile lose some of its spark as her firm handshake was met with an equally strong grip. She had expected Claire Lyons to be the wimpy, shaky type, but she brushed it off.

"How does it feel coming back to Westchester after all these years?" Viv widened her eyes in mock-care. Life she gave a flying fuck.

"It's really awesome. I missed everyone so much!" Claire shot everyone a happy look and they all hooted. "But I don't remember you, Viv. You're new?"

Was _she_ new? Vivienne almost slapped her.

"Oh, no. Prob cause I went to Doubleday when you were Octavian." Fucking Octavian. For those rich snobs of prepschool girls. "But I've been in Westchester County High for all two years." There. Take _that_ Ms. Hollywood Snot.

Suddenly their high-profile interaction was interrupted by one leather-jacket toting Cam Fisher.

"Yo, sup man." Cam slapped Josh's shoulder, and they exchanged the regulation guy arm-hug before Cam turned to face the group. He spotted Viv first, and smiled as he began to walk towards her, before he caught sight of Claire right beside her, and something happened.

His smile, that familiar, perfect smile that had always been _Viv's_ smile suddenly grew larger, and his eyes twinkled in a way that Viv had never seen before.

Vivienne felt white-hot fury mount inside her. "Claire." Viv watched in stunned anger as Cam gently held her in a hug, handling her like she was of the most valuable porcelain. "You look….amazing." His voice was quiet and soft.

Viv felt rage bubbling inside. She had gotten a bikini wax for him! She had wasted $300 on this goddamn dress that she had been _sure_ he would absolutely love! And he hadn't even said one word to her. The first thing he'd done was hug that _bitch_ instead of his girlfriend! Viv was about to walk up to Cam and slap him when he turned to her and gave her a heart-stopping smile. "I want you to meet someone Claire." Cam stepped toward her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "This is my girlfriend, Viv."

Viv let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding, letting some of her fury out. Claire was looking at them in stunned silence, her face a funny cross between faint dismay and polite happiness.

Take _that_ you bitch. She shouldn't have doubted Cam. Just to sweeten this exchange even further, Viv pulled Cam's face down and met his startled lips in the hottest kiss she'd ever given him. A minute or two later, after a string of hoots from the WCH soccer clan, Viv pulled away and smirked at Claire, wiping her gloss-smeared lips on her fingers.

"We've met, honey."


	8. Chapter 8

__**Hey all! I'm back from the dead. I should apologize to you all and say I had a real excuse for abandoning this story...but I really don't and I can only apologize furiously. I lost my muse, and I forgot to find her until about two days ago. Hopefully this will help me redeem myself? :D Massie/Todd all the way guys. I hope you enjoy. I appreciate criticism!  
>P.S- This story will be CamClaire and Mass/Todd all the way guys, sorry. But everyone else is fair game! I'm totally open to suggestions. **

**And now, after this infuriatingly long A/N, read on guys(:  
><strong>

_massie block _

Massie yelped and tried to wiggle out of Todd's embrace as he caught her in a hug that lifted her off her feet. "This party is awesome Mass!"

"Let me down you freak!" Massie shrieked, holding back laughter. He took his face out from where it had been nestling in her collarbone comfortably and locked his smoldering gaze on her.

And suddenly the atmosphere seemed charged with something other than lighthearted joking. He kept eye contact as he let her down slowly, still keeping her flush against his body so he could feel her every curve and contour.

A minute later she realized she was still pressed up against him, her palms on his chest (which was _just_ as firm as she remembered, if not firmer), and his hands on her waist, warm and almost familiar. She pulled away quickly, escaping the aura of shaking back her head so her chocolate hair fell down her back in perfect waves once more.

"_Never_ do that again," she glared. But Todd seemed immune to the trademark Massie glare and instead laughed at her serious face. "You know you love it, Mass." Todd's eyes twinkled at her and her chest suddenly felt tighter. Goddamn Todd and his stupid eyes. She was completely in love with Derrick! Why was she so fascinated by this little sophomore boy who couldn't even hold a light to Derrick?

Suddenly Massie felt a solid, warm presence press behind her as broad arms (bigger than Todd's, anyway) encircled her waist completely. The familiar scent of Axe surrounded her as she felt a face nestle against her neck, much as Todd had been doing a minute before.

"_Block, damn I missed you." _Massie's sharp intake of breath at the feel of his mouth against her ear wasn't missed, and Derrick chuckled. "You missed me too, huh?" Massie giggled, instantly forgetting their one-man audience, but wiggled insistently out of his embrace to face her boyfriend.

Derrick and his family had gone on a summer-long vacation to Portugal, and impossibly, Derrick looked even better than she remembered. He was just a little bit more muscled, his skin a little bit more tan, his hair a little bit more sun-soaked, and his face just a little bit more rugged than before. And he was all hers.

She stepped closer and wound her arms around his neck, her face tilted upwards so she could make eye contact with him. "Baby, you don't know how much I missed you," she murmured, knowing that she looked and sounded hot as hell in this position. She closed her eyes as he bent forward for a kiss, but before their lips met her eyes flew open at the obnoxious clearing of a throat.

She leaned back and stepped away from Derrick to see that Todd was still there, obnoxious grin still firmly in place. Derrick looked at Todd queerly.

"Do I know you, man?" Derrick smiled confusedly.

"Yeah bro! It's me, Todd Lyons. Remember from like, grade school? I chilled with Nathan?" Massie noted that Todd' s seemingly easygoing grin was tighter and more strained than usual, and she realized she didn't like it.

"He's Claire's little brother," Massie offered awkwardly.

"Todd Lyons? Damn boy you grew! You're taller than me!" Derrick laughed loudly as they greeted each other.

"Yeah military school bulked me up, D." Todd let out his effortless, lively laugh. Massie relaxed when she realized they were getting along, and took a swig from the spiked drink she'd lifted from Dylan. She was more than a little tipsy, but it was a fabulous party and she could cut loose a little. Massie turned to scan the party crowd, a little unsteady on her feet, as Todd and her boyfriend caught up.

The party was going flawlessly. The food was a huge hit, as Massie could see from the plates in almost everyone's hands, and the band she'd hired was perfect for the occasion. She spotted Layne, Meena, Heather, and Kemp standing by the light-strewn cabana, squealing over Claire, and the soccer players were in a circle around Dylan, who was just about basking in the attention as she gestured wildly, probably retelling some scandalous story. Cam and Vivienne were off in beside an empty terracotta pot, making out enthusiastically as per usual, and Alicia and Josh had disappeared, probably to the pool house to be the horny kids they were. The only person missing was…

Massie's sharp intake of breath was quiet and sudden, but caught the attention of Derrick and Todd, who both looked over to where she was facing, her body vibrating in tense shock.

Kristen, her sun-soaked blonde sheet of hair glinting in the lights, was sitting at the pool, her bare, oiled legs dangling in the water. She was wearing a seriously hot short red tunic-dress that showcased her amazing, soccer-toned body. But the full-10 dress wasn't what had Massie wanting to stride over to her and slap her. From what she could see, Kristen, who had been one of her best friends for the past five years, was in full-on make out mode with none other than Cory Brand, her first love. Kristen's fingers were without a doubt entwined in his trademark wavy black locks, his long musician's fingers wrapped around her perfectly trim waist.

"Is that…._Kristen Gregory_? _Damn_ girl, get it in!" Todd hooted behind her, oblivious to her inner conflict, but all Massie could see the way he would break away from her gloss-smeared lips to whisper sweet nothings in her ear as she giggled, the same way he used to do to her. And the way she smoothed down his hair as he kissed her, eventually sliding her hands to the nape of his smooth brown neck, like she used to do to him. She felt faint, and she was grateful when Derrick carefully turned her away from the happy couple to face him.

"Massie, calm down. You knew this was going to happen. They've been flirting with each other for _months_ and the only reason they haven't gone for it earlier was for _you_. You have to stop obsessing over Cory." Massie looked up at Derrick's hard eyes in confusion, setting her glass down on the table nearest to them.

"Derrick I-"

"God, Block sometimes I don't know about you." Massie eyes furrowed as Derrick stepped back. What was he upset about right now? "You know I love you. And I thought you loved me too, but this is…I don't know. I can't stand you _pining_ over idiot Cory Brand when you two are so obviously done, when he's obviously over you and I thought you were over him too! I thought we were serious. But I get it. You loved Brand more than you love me and that's…I totally get it." Derrick backed away, running a hand carelessly through his hair as his eyes darted around, determinedly avoiding Massie's gaze.

"I think…we need a break. I'll always love you, Block but…call me when you get over that jerk." He darted away, his messy mop of hair that she loved so much bouncing as he strode off, probably to snigger with Kemp and Chris about how great Kelly's rack looked in her skintight slut dress.

Massie felt empty. Derrick thought she still loved Cory? Why had he never talked to her about it? She'd always thought they had the perfect relationship. Massie stared at the spot Derrick has stood not two seconds ago, unseeing. She didn't register Todd running after Derrick, telling him in angry whispers that Massie needed him, that he'd better not walk away from this right now, or Derrick brushing him off coldly to talk to Kemp. She didn't feel Todd brush a strand of hair off her face as he sighed, or when he took her cold hand in his, immediately enveloping her palm in his much smaller, warmer one and led her back inside the house. She didn't blink as she followed his form up the winding staircase to her bedroom, or when he carefully pushed her on the bed.

She finally came to her senses when she saw Todd plop down on the bed beside her with a grunt and run his hands through his perfect hair. "Think you're going to seduce me in my moment of vulnerability?" Her voice was barely above a murmur. Todd chuckled, shaking his head at her.

"God, you never stop do you?" Massie just stared at him. "Come here Mass. Just…stop thinking." Massie blinked at him, then crawled over, uncaring of the way her dress fell unflatteringly around her torso or the way her hair was probably a mess from lying on the bed. She fell beside him, her head on his chest and her arm slung around him, and closed her eyes, reveling in the solid firmness and absolute essence of _boy_ that surrounded her.

"He never said a word about Cory before, you know." Massie's voice was muffled by his chest, but he understood. He ran his fingers through her hair lazily. "And for the record, I am _not_ obsessed with my ex. Derrick just doesn't get it. Cory…he was my first. My first in everything, you know?" Massie turned her head to look at Todd's chin. He was staring at the ceiling, his face expressionless, but the fingers twisting through her hair comforted her more than words ever would. "I mean, of course I'd be shocked by my first love making out with Kristen. And she's supposed to be my best friend! Bitch betrayed me…"

But there was no real venom behind her words. Massie knew that Kristen had bided her time patiently, waiting for her acceptance. It really wasn't her fault, she supposed. "And Derrick." Massie snorted. "What a complete dick. I _needed_ him then." Massie rested her cheek on his right pectoral, comforted by the dull thud of Todd's steady heartbeat. "But he decides he needs a fucking _break_. God, I can't believe his load of absolute shit. I got a bikini wax for him, you know that? And that jerk freaking dumps me. I can't believe this." Massie ignored how his body tensed slightly. She needed someone to vent to and she was swiftly realizing that Todd was there for her, something she couldn't even attribute to her dick of a boyfriend- sorry, _ex_ boyfriend.

"Fucking Derrick. I am _not_ calling his sorry ass." Massie paused, her eyelids drooping down. "And then, you know, there's you. Fucking Todd Lyons, back from the dead. I can't get you out of my mind, you silly boy. I don't know what to do." She could feel Todd's heartbeat speed up, and his fingers paused playing in her hair. "And tomorrow I'm going to have the mother of all hangovers and completely regret telling you, fucking _Todd Lyons_, all about my shit. I don't tell anyone my shit. What have you done to me?" The last sentence was whispered quietly, so faint Todd had to strain to hear it.

Massie fell thankfully into darkness.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
